heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.04.13 - Big Brother
Past midnight and while James has already gone to bed for the evening, Krys found herself unable to sleep. She tried the warm milk that mortals always seemed so fond of suggesting. No luck... There were no sheep to count... Hot tea didn't work... Finally, she finds herself on the balcony. Red cotton short pj set... Her hair left to hang loose to her waist. She stares out over what of the city she can see from here. There's a soft breeze that blows through, and when she takes a deep breath, her nose wrinkles. And then her face goes passive as she clamps down on her emotions, sorting them out one by one. One moment, Krys was alone on the balcony with nothing but her thoughts. Then, without a sound, the Batman was perched on the railing just beyond her field of vision to the right. He makes no attempt to not give her a start. This is just how he operates. “Sif. We need to talk.” There's a start from Krys but to her credit, she doesn't scream. Instead, she turns to face Batman and arches a brow. She could try to lie to him... To deny that name... Instead, she nods her head. "Alright but I'm starting this conversation by telling you that you need a new PR rep and some lessons on social etiquette." Her arms cross over her chest and she tilts her head. "What can I do for you, Batman?" “I’ve spoken with Odin,” Batman answers, disregarding the comment about his social graces, “He seems to think you both have a lesson to learn here. For now, however, you need to keep your identities a secret. Who have you told already?” Sif snorts and rolls her eyes. "Of course he does." She sighs. "I can't say I disagree entirey but..." She frowns. "Friends who already had an idea... Captain America, J'onn, Vorpal, Brynn,, Tigra, Volstagg knew before we did... So did Loki... Tim knows" Her head tilts off to one side. "Why do we need to hide precisely? I realize enemies may come looking for us but we don't exactly look as we once did..." And then she blinks. "Wait.. How did you get to Asgard?" “Not important,” Batman answers in regards to Asgard, unmoving upon the railing, “And it’s important that you tell nobody else – and that those who know keep that fact to themselves. You don’t look like you used to but if your enemies were to somehow put it together then you’d be in danger. You’re in no position to defend yourself from the kind of enemies you share.” Sif has never run... Never hid... Never backed down from a fight... To be told that she needs to now causes her to bristle slightly. "I will not..." She looks back out over the city and sighs. "put your city in danger. It goes against who and what I am to have to back down and hide..." She looks back towards the apartment... Where James sleeps... "You are correct, however. As much as I hate it... Should any of Asgard's enemies attack... We are not strong enough in these bodies..." Not to mention they don't have their relics. "And I would disagree on the matter of importance of you getting into Asgard... Especially if you managed without my brother." “I’m resourceful,” is Batman’s only answer to the Asgard question. He doesn’t share the agreement that Odin would return their powers if there truly was a need for them. To do so would be inappropriate. As much as he disagrees with Odin’s methods he cannot deny the wisdom of an ancient, extra-dimensional god-being. If they need to learn their lesson then he supposes they should do just that. “You know you’re already under surveillance here. I’ll be setting up a perimeter. If anything with a similar energy signature to you or Thor passes it then I’ll be aware. I’ll be able to pass the warning on to the League. I also need to speak to this Volstagg.” Wait... What? "Surveillance?" She blinks. Did she miss a memo somewhere? A hand is run through her hair and it's given a shake out of frustration. "I... Don't do helpless well..." She frowns slightly. "I'll let him know. What kind of perimeter?" Slowly, she's sinking into War Goddess mode... strategist... tactician... "Here's the problem... We're human. There's nothing of Aesir or Vanir energy left in us..." “The fact that you’re humans now is why I want Volstagg,” comes the Dark Knight’s stoic reply, “I need a sample of whatever it is that makes Asgardians what they are. That’s the only way I can calibrate my equipment to pick up similar readings. I already have some from before you were exiled but it’s not enough without a live, fresh sample.” He turns, glancing out towards the city limits, “A field capable of sensing Asgardian energy and alerting me. I’ll be better able to protect you then. A first line around Gotham. A second around the neighborhood. A third and final one in your home.” Not to mention that having some idea of how Asgardians tick will assist greatly with handling any rogue ones who threaten Gotham. For a long moment, Sif watches him. Studies him. Her eyes narrowing as she reads him. "I will make sure that Volstagg knows you request his presence." She follows his gaze. "Part of me wants to volunteer to leave the city... To take any trouble that may follow away from here... The other has grown attached and demands I stay and defend it. Mortal or not." She turns her attention back on him and there's another moment of silence. "I know how you feel about this city... I know you don't particularly care for people like Thor and I being here... I will defer to you on this. You protect this city with the same ferocity that Thor does Midgard... As I do Asgard... The decision is yours." The grim line of Batman’s mouth becomes the slightest of frowns. “If you left you wouldn’t be safe,” he begins, “If you moved to Metropolis you’d be easier to find. If you went further afield you wouldn’t have my protection. I don’t like the danger you bring to Gotham but I won’t turn you out to face it alone. You’ll stay here.” A small smile graces Krys' lips and she bows her head. "Thank you. This city has become my home." When she straightens, her eyes meet the white of his cowl again. "Thor and I will do all that we can to assist you in setting up your equipment and preparing it to deal with any Asgardians, or others from the various realms, that we can. You have but to tell us what you want." Her head tilts and she smirks. "You never elaborated on the survelliance... I'm not one to let such things slip or drop easily. I'm also rather curious as to what sample you already have." “You and Thor aren’t careful about your genetic material. Every time you bleed you leave behind a sample that can be used. I’ve taken it upon myself to claim some of those samples for reference.” It’s not something Batman would share, typically, but he’s not too worried about them getting angry or trying to reclaim the stuff. “The surveillance is simple,” he adds, “There are closed-circuit cameras monitoring your building.” He leaves the phone tap a secret. The more they know about that, the less information he will be able to glean from it. "We rarely bleed so it never truly crossed our minds. A stupid oversight on our part," she concedes. No, they have no intention of trying to retrieve any of it. Suddenly, Krys' cheeks flare a bright red and her eyes widen. "Not... in the apartment though... Right?" She will be the first Goddess to ever die of embarassment! "Other than Volstagg's energy signature... What else will you need of us?" She leans against the railing, her hip taking her weight as she watches him. "We may not have our godhood anymore but we're not entirely helpless either. If there's anything we can do to help keep this city safe..." “No, not in the apartment.” Yes. In the apartment. Not that he’s ever watched or listened. He’s a professional. “If I can think of anything I will let you know,” Batman continues, “If I need your help then I’ll call on it but you’re used to wielding great strength and being nigh-invulnerable. You aren’t that now. You have skills but you haven’t got any training in employing them in a manner that takes your mortality into account.” He pauses. “I’ll be sending Cardinal to speak with you.” Sif's eyes narrow slightly. She's not entirely sure she believes him. If only because she's aware of how she'd set things up herself if roles were reversed. Her eyes cut to the side as he points out their mortality... Guilt flaring in her eyes. She doesn't want their godhood back... "You're right..." But in order to keep this realm... this city safe... They need it. Her eyes return to him at the mention of Cardinal and she nods her head. A flicker, so faint only a master of reading people would be able to catch it, of something lights in her eyes. "Whatever you think is best given the circumstances." There's another pause before she gives him a genuinely warm smile. "And thank you again. For everything." Unfortunately, the smile does not reach Batman. When she turns to him he has gone, leaving not a trace that he was ever there. Did he hear what she had to say? Maybe. Maybe not. Category:Log